After Shower Surprise
by Forever-Ship-Caskett
Summary: Javi has just gotten out of the shower when Kate pays him a visit. WARNING: Beckspo (Beckett and Esposito) smut! If you don't like the pairing then read at your own risk but DON'T flame me for the writing what I want! Reviews are like gold as I am just starting out however mean comments about the pairing will be ignored! Thank you. :D


DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to Castle or any of its characters.

I had just stepped out of the shower when I heard a knock at the door. So I quickly dried myself off and wrapped a towel around my waist. When I opened the door I saw none other than the gorgeous Kate Beckett.

"Hey sexy," she said rubbing her hand over my six-pack and eyeing me up and down. In response to this I reached around her waist and pulled her close to me, kissing her passionately. I teased her mouth open with my tongue causing her to moan into my mouth.

She pulled away eyeing me up and down again and I saw the attraction in her eyes change to lust. She traced the outlines of my hard muscles on my chest and fiddled with my nipples. Even from this contact I started to get hard underneath my towel and hoped to God it wasn't noticeable. I grabbed her ass which stopped her in her tracks. She pulled away, yanked off her top and unclipped her bra.

I latched myself to her left nipple and sucked while one of my hands massaged her other breast. My other hand drew patterns on her ass until she was moaning with pleasure. I licked across her chest and began sucking her other breast. Now both my hands were touching her ass. Her right hand was on top of my head pushing me into her boobs stopping me from going anywhere. While her left hand explored my front inching closer towards the top of my towel. I expected her to rip off my towel but instead her hand went over the top roaming until she found my erection.

She squeezed it through the towel and my hips bucked. Her hand rubbed and teased causing me to grow harder. My mouth left her breasts and captured her lips. After a long kiss I began licking her neck then sucking and biting, leaving a mark to prove this sexy woman was mine. Finally she pulled away from me and impatiently pulled my towel from my waist revealing my rock hard erection.

Kate pushed me on to the couch and straddled me. She lightly drew her fingers around the inside of my thighs. She teased me touching all around my crotch area. Coming close to but never quite touching my cock and my balls. Her touch was electric sending tingles through my body I couldn't wait for her to grab my cock. Her touch through the towel had been amazing but I knew skin on skin would be 10 times better.

Almost immediately after I'd had that thought her fingers lightly brushed the base of my cock which caused my hips to buck. She smirked and began kissing my chest and moving down till she reached the base of my cock which was now standing straight up in the air.

She wrapped her whole hand around my length covering about half of it and squeezed gently. She began pumping her hand up and down my cock causing me to wriggle, writhe and groan. Her other hand caressed my balls rolling them in her hand. After a few minutes of this she stopped pumping and drew the tip of one of her fingers over the head of my cock.

She moved her finger painfully slowly around the tip causing pre-cum to ooze out. She leant down and licked the pre-cum off then whispered sexily in my ear "you taste so good baby". As she did so I felt her fingers tickle at my balls, her touch much softer now.

She fully enveloped the tip of my erection with her mouth and sucked causing me to thrust into her mouth. "Ooh someone's eager," teased Beckett. Her head began bobbing up and down deep throating me over and over again. "Oh oh keep going," I moaned loudly. She sped up. "I'm gonna cum soon," I said "keep going".

Beckett released me from her mouth and began to touch me again. She rubbed her finger around my tip while her other hand rubbed and squeezed my cock. Suddenly her mouth was on my shaft again. Her head bobbing slower this time. My hips had found a rhythm now and my hands were tangled in her hair. "That's it baby fuck my mouth hard," she said with my cock still in her mouth. The vibrations from her voice and sexiness of her words got me even more aroused. "Mmm oh oh Kate oh Beckett mmmm keep going don't stop oh" I moaned wriggling beneath her.

I could feel my whole body tingling intensely. "Oh mmm," I groaned again. I was teetering on the edge of orgasm. Beckett could feel my body tense and she increased her speed while her hands started gently squeezing and rubbing my balls. The tingling in my body was almost unbearable. Just when I thought I could take no more I felt my cock pulse and my hot cum flow upwards and spurt into Beckett's warm mouth. "Ohhhh," I screamed loudly.

She swallowed it all and continued sucking until every last drop was out. She licked around my tip collecting any she may have missed. Then she licked her lips and let my cock fall from her mouth. I felt the waves of pleasure slowly abate, my cock stop pulsing and my breathing return to normal. I kissed Beckett passionately tasting myself on her lips. As we broke apart I whispered in her ear "bedroom now, I wanna make you cum so hard".


End file.
